


The Diary

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of a diary, John realizes what he almost let slip through his fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diary

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Diary  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Ronon Dex  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 387  
>  **Summary:** Because of a diary, John realizes what he almost let slip through his fingers.  
>  **A/N:** written for wings128 who requested John/Ronon, diary at my [drabble call](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/553054.html). I'm not sure this is what you wanted but it's the only thing that popped into my head at the prompt.

They had been on the desolated planet for a little over an hour and for half that time Ronon had watched as John stood still as a statue his eyes focused on what he held.

Finally, Ronon couldn’t stand it any longer. “What’s that?” He peeked over John’s shoulder at what he had cradled in his hands.

John’s voice was soft as he turned around and whispered, “It’s a diary.”

Ronon waited for John to continue, he knew there was more.

“It belonged to a young girl. It has her hopes, her dreams and even her fears written down. Everything about her life before the Wraith came and...” John broke off unable to go on. He didn’t know what had happened to her. The truth was he probably didn’t really want to know. He gripped the diary tighter as he glanced up at Ronon. “We have to stop them.”

Ronon didn’t even hesitate. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind, he didn’t know how but he was positive they would find a way to stop the Wraith. “We will.”

John nodded, a small smile curved his lips at Ronon’s confident tone, as he turned and walked out the door.

“You’re taking the diary with you?” Ronon couldn’t keep the curiosity out of his voice as they walked down the steps into the sunshine.

Once more John nodded his head. Although, he didn’t understand why the diary’s story affected him the way it did he knew he had to keep it.

John glanced at Ronon out of the corner of his eye as they walked towards the gate. For weeks Ronon had asked him out and every time he had made up some excuse as to why it wouldn’t be a good idea at the time. But now he knew better.

The diary of a young, lost girl was going to be his reminder life was too short, tomorrow wasn’t guaranteed, he should grab his happiness and hang on to it with both hands.

And that was exactly what he was going to do. As soon as they made it back to Atlantis he was going to seize his chance before things went to hell and they would, of course they would but as long as he had Ronon by his side there wasn’t anything he couldn’t face.


End file.
